Genetic Memory
The power to access memories and information stored in one's genetic code. Technique of DNA Manipulation. Also Called * Ancestral Memory * Cellular Memory Capabilities The user is able to access memories and information stored in their genetic code. In most cases, this results in the user calling upon their ancestors or relatives, while in other cases, this is the result of DNA Replication/Absorption or Symbiosis. Applications * Adoptive Muscle Memory: The user is able to adopt the muscle memories or genetics of their ancestors. * Ancestral Evocation: The user channels their ancestor and gains their skills and abilities in the process. * Claircognizance: Make use of familial collective knowledge within the inherent racial memory. * Descendant Evocation: Access successorship to ascertain knowledge and new techniques ahead of ones time. * Immortal Cloning: Endlessly resurrect by growing individuals down to their essential essence using their D.N.A. * Reincarnation: The user passes on memories to their future descendants via genes, ensuring a form of continued existence (though not the same individuality). Variations * Atavism: A physical version where the user accesses physical traits instead of memories from genes. * Collective Memory: A shared pool of information gleaned from the memories of one or more persons. * Memory Vessel: A single strand of DNA can withhold the collective memory of an entire species. * Racial Memory: The user's memories and experiences are all shared throughout his/her race. Associations *Biological Absorption *Clone Physiology *DNA Manipulation **DNA Absorption **DNA Replication *Parasite Physiology *Symbiosis *Template Manipulation Limitations * Certain events and places may activate this power. * Genetic Cutting may cause damage to memories. * May only remember a certain piece of memory at a time. * May need to go a certain place where the memory took place at the exact same time. * May require Power Inheritance to inherit the memories of parents, grandparents and/or ancestors. * May require specialized equipment. * Memories of past ancestors may be overwhelming to the current user, such as traumatizing scenes and past sorrows. * Memories may develop into actual personality, causing Divided Mind that can potentially take over. * May be weak against Memory Destruction. Known Users Known Objects * Animus (Assassin's Creed) * Cerebro (Marvel Comics) Known Places * Krakoa (Marvel Comics) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Arachne.png|All of The Arachne (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) possess the memories of their mother Uma Arachnis, possessing her fixation on the Sword of Acorns, her loyalty towards Ixis Naugus, and her ninjitsu skills. File:AangAvatarsEvocation.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is able to call upon the memories and skills of the Avatars that preceded him. Hush Batman Beyond.jpg|Hush (Batman Beyond) is an unstable clone of Dick Grayson that possesses all of his memories up until his last night as Nightwing. File:Zs'Skayr.png|Ectonurites such as Zs'Skayr/Ghostfreak (Ben 10) are able to store their personalities and memories in single strands of their DNA. File:Aztek.jpg|Aztek's (DC Comics) Quetzalcoatl Battle-Suit and Helmet contains the stored memories of all of its past wearers and transfers the information to the current wearer. File:Joker_Reborn.png|The Joker (DC Animated Universe) encoded his DNA into a microchip that he implanted into Tim Drake's spinal cord, allowing the Clown Prince of Crimes to slowly but surely be "reborn" in Drake's body. File:Ulimate_venom.jpg|The Venom Symbiote (Marvel Comics) is able to both access the memories, skills, and powers of its first human host, Spider-Man, and transfer the information to all of its subsequent hosts. File:Demog.jpg|The Demogoblin (Marvel Comics) possesses all the skills and memories of his initial host: Jason Macendale Jr., the fourth Hobgoblin. File:Krakoa_Prime.jpg|The original Krakoa (Marvel Comics) had been re-purposed by Xavier and co. to act as a genesis chamber to regrow and resurrect fallen mutants. File:Vreedle_Brothers.png|The Vreedle Brothers (Ben 10: Alien Force) are clones regrown from their own genetic stock carrying their ideals and persona's with each new iteration. Anime/Manga File:Aaroniero_Arruruerie_Resurreccion.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bleach) has access to the memories and powers of those he devoured, to the point of mimicking Kaien Shiba in front of Rukia. File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) the homunculus possesses the complete memories of the hawk that was used as his template, and is essentially a reincarnation of the animal. File:Kanon_Generating_Electricity.png|Kanon Ozu (Coppelion) is a clone of the serial killer and actress Kuon Ozu, thus gaining her sadistic and psychopathic tendencies. File:CoppelionSetTel.jpeg|Setsuna Itami (Coppelion) is a clone of the original Setsuna Itami, thus gaining her cellular memory and even seen as a reincarnation of sorts. File:The_Past_Noah_Clan.PNG|The Noah Clan (D.Gray-man) have their genes passed down throughout humanity... File:Noah_family.jpg|...and the current generation who have all awakened these Noah genes, regaining the memory of their ancestors. File:Road_Kamelot's_Invulnerability.png|Road (D.Gray-man) is a Noah whose genes resurfaced in Road Kamelot, allowing the human girl to gain memories and powers of the past of what said Noah did. File:Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|Joyd (D.Gray-man) is a Noah whose genes resurfaced in Tyki Mikk, allowing the human man to gain memories and powers of the past of what said Noah did. Skin Bolic Lightning.jpg|Wrathra (D.Gray-man) is a Noah whose genes resurfaced in Skinn Bolic, allowing the human man to gain memories and powers of the past of what said Noah did. File:Piccolo_Super_Namek.png|Piccolo Jr. (Dragon Ball) contains the genetic memory of his "father", Great Demon King Piccolo, thus seeing himself as his reincarnation. File:CellImperfectFormTheReunionk.png|Cell (Dragon Ball) was created from splicing the genes of various powerful beings, gaining all of their fighting abilities and styles, as well as mannerisms. File:Super_Perfect_Cell.jpg|After Cell (Dragon Ball) self-destructed, his cellular memory allowed him to remember his perfect form, and regenerate into it despite the loss of Android 18. File:Baby's_Revenge_Blast.png|Baby (Dragon Ball GT) was created from the genes of the Tsufuru king, and as such inherited his memories and hatred for Saiyans. File:Bio_Broly.jpeg|Bio-Broly (Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly) was created from a blood sample of Broly, thus inheriting his insane thirst for destruction and innate hatred for "Kakarot". File:Gen_Tokishima.jpg|Gen Tokishima (MAPS) is the Mapman who holds a map written into his DNA by an ancient civilization that leads to a legendary treasure. File:Kabuto_Recreates_Hidan's_Body.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) created a clone body of Hidan, which has access to his genetic memories to the point of seemingly being the original. Video Games AC1_Animus_1.28.png|The Animus (Assassin's Creed) allows the user to access their genetic memories. Jenova_AC_2.jpg|Jenova's (Final Fantasy VII) consciousness lives on even within its very genetic structure. File:Alex_Mercer_Blade.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) possesses all of the knowledge and memories of those he has consumed. Live Television/Movies File:Ripley_clone8.jpg|Ripley 8 (Alien Resurrection) is able to access the memories of the original Ellen Ripley. File:Illyria_Angel.PNG|Illyria (Angel) gained all of Winifred Burkle's memories upon usurping her body. Buffy Summers memory.png|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is able to call upon the memories and skills of the Slayers that preceded her. Khalek Stargate.jpg|Khalek (Stargate SG-1) possesses all the memories of his father, Anubis. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries